1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to massaging devices, and more particularly pertains to an improved automatic back massaging device. Many people today, in our fast-paced, hectic environment, can never find the time to relax and unwind. For those who can find the time to relax, an activity that can soothe the tension and exhausted muscles provides a great deal of stress release. A massage activity providing this stress release has been conventionally afforded by human masseurs. However, a conventional massage can be expensive, and requires prearranged appointments and is thus not conveniently available in a home environment. Rudimentary massaging devices proposed by the prior art include a vibrating bed frame and various manually manipulated devices. These conventional massage implements are relatively expensive and cumbersome to use, while at the same time not affording a thorough massage. The present invention seeks to overcome these prior art disadvantages by providing a remotely controlled programmable robotic type massaging device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of massaging devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a massaging device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,043, which issued to T. Thompson on Feb. 26, 1980. This patent discloses a massage table including a drive system for rotating a driven massage roller while reciprocating the table top. U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,421, which issued to V. Hershberger on Oct. 25, 1983, discloses a therapeutic manually actuated massaging device. Manual manipulation of pivotal handles causes the massage rollers to traverse an individual's back. U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,738, which issued to C. Niessen on Apr. 30, 1985, discloses a massage unit having a stationary frame which serves as a carrier for a motor driven drum upon which are journalled freely rotatable massage rollers. The device includes a bench or bed which is slidable transversely to the axis of the drum for moving an individual into contact with the massage drum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,998, which issued to T. Masuda et al on Apr. 14, 1987, discloses a massage table including a foldable base plate having carriers with massage rollers thereon. The massage rollers are mounted for movement along a linear guide track by a belt drive mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,100, which issued to G. Hengl on Jan. 26, 1988, discloses a massaging machine having a cantilevered horizontally slidable massage brush. The brush is slidable along the horizontal frame and a counter weight is automatically slidable in the opposite direction as the brush, to maintain a constant pressure of the brush on the back of an individual.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to massaging devices, none of these devices disclose a programmable massaging device including a massaging implement movable along a preprogrammed contour of an individual's back. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices include an automatic remotely actuatable lotion dispenser in conjunction with a programmable massaging implement. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of massaging devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such massaging devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.